guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spear of the Hierophant
Maybe the character is just small, but this looks to easily be one of the largest Spears in the game. (T/ ) 03:15, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Me want, me want bad :S-- (√iktor) 04:45, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::its a voltiac spear, and yes it looks godly, I wants! — ~Soqed Hozi~ 09:01, 12 September 2007 (CDT) What's this? A green with a great skin and reasonable stats? ArenaNet, what have you done?! [Faer] 10:36, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :You're right! It's not a 20/20 weapon! --Blue.rellik 10:37, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::I don't see how zealous is that great on a spear tho w/o an IAS Jennalee 15:35, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ursan Blessing + this + Aggressive Refrain ^^-- (√iktor) 12:13, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::z0mg.. a DECENT para wep? NOWAI -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:12, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: Stygian Spear and The Bloodspear are nice weapons imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:25, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Stygian Spear has its uses, but imo the bloodspear sucks. Vamp on paras is not that great...even with IAS its not awesome. I have like 3 of these spears and i want to get rid of them!!!!! 68.187.16.3 23:29, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Gabe Skin Black Voltaic, any req/mods > this -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Unless you actually use a Paragon. I have three spears for my Paragon: a Fiery Serrated Spear of Fortitude, a Vampiric Greater Guardian Spear of Fortitude and this, which is all I'll need, tbh. I saw these going for 70k, 65k, and 100k, but was lucky enough to buy one for 35k. I agree that Black Voltaic Spears look nice, but not with my white and gold Paragon armor and Equine Aegis, which this fits pretty well with. Really, it's just a matter of personal preference, although the mods on this can be hard to make a build around, but a Zealous spear is great for any Paragon participating in RA, TA or AB because they might not always get that 5 energy back from their shouts and chants. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:16, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I know this is like 6 months later, but I think that black voltaic spears are way too common and every other caster nowdays has one...I mean seriously there are other dyes other than black and those monks with black obby armor and chaos gloves and a black voltaic spear really need to use some imagination. btw I just got one and I love it! It might be a little pricey, but it is so worth it :P (most expensive green wep ive ever gotten but still my favorite) Panda Man 05:40, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::The problem with this Spear is that Zealous is almost completely unnecessary in PvE (if you're an Imbagon, at least), and Paragons are pretty much dead in PvP (where you'd normally bring Vampiric, Zealous and Ebon Spears). So, I've got nowhere to show off my big shiny Spear. :'( [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC)